Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of operating a steam power station. Steam generated in an evaporator is condensed in a condenser after flowing through at least one turbine. The resulting condensate is preheated and supplied to the evaporator as feedwater.
In such conventional steam power stations it is suggested that the condensate used as feedwater be preheated up close to the boiling temperature by means of partial steam mass flows from the turbine steam content. As a result, the thermodynamic efficiency of the entire process increases. However, due to the steam extraction, the following steam-turbine stages can draw less power from the steam fluid.